


Dwell

by 15dogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Exes, F/M, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Neville Longbottom, Slytherin Reader, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs
Summary: After your ex left you for your best friend, you go out to a bar looking for a rebound, not expecting to run into the one man who had broken your heart without saying a word.18+ only
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader, Neville Longbottom/You
Kudos: 49





	Dwell

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr (@15-dogs)

Things had truly gone to shit. Your boyfriend had left you for your best friend a few nights ago. It was completely out of nowhere, he just said that he was leaving with her and he did.

You didn’t like to think about it, but it was right under your nose the whole time. The flirtatious looks exchanged, the times the two of them would spend evenings together, the very strange fact that they’d constantly assure you that they were friends and nothing more. You should’ve known, you really should’ve. They’ve been that way since Hogwarts.

Normally, you’d call your best friend up and she’d spend the night, the two of you going out to a club for a rebound but now it felt pathetic. You stared yourself down in the mirror, frowning at the sight of your puffy eyes and streaky mascara. No, absolutely not, you weren’t going to let old traditions stop you from moving on.

So that’s exactly why you were in your shortest, tightest outfit, strutting your way into a bar. Your confidence faltered as you walked in, the loud music making your head hurt more than usual. You shook your head and continued on, finding a seat at the bar.

Just when you thought things couldn’t get worse, they did, you know, as things normally do.

“(Y/N)?” a familiar voice asked. Your head whipped around to eye the man next to you. “I don’t blame you for not recognizing-”

“Neville?”

Memories came rushing back to you. You felt your slight headache turning into a full blown nightmare. It was too much,  _ he _ was too much.

_ “Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?” you asked Neville. He shuffled his feet on the stone tiling to avoid eye contact with the Gryffindors that passed by him. _

_ “I...er…” _

_ Your heart was pounding in your chest. You’d only just admitted to yourself that you fancied Neville and you didn’t want to wait. He was the only thing that made your classes enjoyable. He was clumsy and confused in the most adorable way. You hated the way that he made you weak in the knees from just a shy smile, but he did― you were completely under his thumb and he didn’t have a single clue. _

_ “Come on, mate,” one Gryffindor whispered behind him. “You’re not actually considering it, are you?” _

_ You looked over Neville’s shoulder at the boy, glaring at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” _

_ “Let’s be honest, I don’t think you two would…” The Gryffindor scanned over your robes with disdain, ‘...mesh well together.” _

_ You were done. Done with the humiliation. Hot tears pooled in your eyes as you pushed past Neville. He reached out for you, calling your name, but that only propelled you to move faster. _

You thought you were going to be ill. You must’ve looked it too, because Neville had escorted you outside for some fresh air. It was all coming back to you, all the embarrassment. You remembered the pain in your chest when you saw him dancing with Ginny Weasley and how, every night after that, you dreamt it was you in his arms, not her. 

Obviously, things got a little mixed up along the way and you forgot about Neville― or, at least, you told yourself that you did. You were dating someone else and it was wrong for you to still feel a little spark when you looked at Neville but you couldn’t help it. Even now, just looking at him made your heart ache.

“Are you okay? You look like you’re going to be sick.” Neville ducked down to look in your eyes. You tried to avoid his gaze, you really did, but his eyes were too encapsulating.

“I’m fine,” you muttered, shrugging.

“Do you want to get out of here? We could go back to my place if you’d like.”

Merlin, how you wanted to say no.

“Fine.”

Neville furrowed his brow, stepping away from you for a moment. He tilted his head to get a better look at you as he asked, “Are you sure? I know that we haven’t, well, spoken in quite some time but I still remember that tone of voice. We won’t do anything, obviously, I just wanted to get you some place quiet.”

Warmth blossomed in your chest and a small smile tugged at your lips. You reached out, taking his large hand in yours. “I’m positive, Neville.”

“Lovely.”

The next thing you knew you were in his apartment. It looked exactly like you thought it would: little plants scattered around, everything in its place. A smile worked its way onto your face at the sight of the calming room.

“Take this,” he offered, handing you a small amber liquid. “It’s for your headache.”

Your brows knit together. “How did you-”

“Good guess, is all.”

You eyed Neville suspiciously as you slugged back the potion, feeling the tension in your head dissipate within seconds. You sighed with relief and moved towards the couch, relaxing against the warm fabric.

“Can I sit?” Neville hovered in front of you, his eyes darting between the couch cushion and you. You nodded, and he settled beside you.

You hated to admit to yourself how the close distance made your heart thunder in your chest. You were only children when you fell for him, you had to assure yourself that that’s all it was, a silly childhood crush. But it wasn’t and you knew that. Being there with him right then was like a slap across the face; you never truly stopped liking him.

No, you just got out of a serious relationship, you should be upset...right? The only thing that was truly upsetting you was the fact that you were mad for the man in front of you and you wanted more― no,  _ needed _ more― with him. You scolded yourself for it all being too much and, before you knew it, tears spilled down your cheeks.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Neville hesitantly raised a hand to your cheek to wipe your tears away, letting out a breath when you didn’t jerk away from him.

“It’s stupid.”

You sniffled as you stood up, gathering your things to leave. You shouldn’t have gone with him. All seeing him again did was bring back the hurt and wanting and you didn’t think you had the mental capacity for it.

“Where are you going?”

“Thanks for inviting me, Neville, but I should-”

“I should’ve said yes!” he shouted, hopping up from the couch. You jumped at his raised tone and his demeanor immediately softened. “I should’ve said yes, I really, desperately wanted to.”

“Say yes? To what?”

“The ball.”

You felt your face heat up with embarrassment. “Neville…” you drawled.

“I’m sorry if this is inopportune, you know, with the boyfriend and all.” He rubbed the back of his neck and, for just a second, he looked exactly like his teenage self again.

But then his words clicked. You scuffed your heels awkwardly against the floor. “We, er, actually broke up. A few days ago, now. That’s why I was out.”

Neville met your eyes, his own wide. “ _ Oh. _ I can...take you back there, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

Frustration boiled up inside you. Your eyes clenched shut and words tumbled out of your mouth in reckless abandon. “You and I both know that’s not what I’m looking for!” Your eyes flickered open and you studied Neville’s figure from across the room. “Not now, anyway.”

His eyes roved over you in a truly sensual way but soon flickered back to innocence. “I don’t know what you mean-”

“Quit it, would you? You know I was out there looking for rebound sex, now are you going to give it to me or not?”

Neville sucked in a sharp breath, his chest rising and falling quicker than before. He shook his head and began to pace around his living room. Your heart ached for him― you’d just admitted that you wanted to have sex with him and he wouldn’t say a word.

“No,  _ no _ ,” Neville finally said, his voice steady. “Not like this.”

You took a careful step towards him. “What do you mean, not like this?”

“Because I...well, I…” Neville’s face grew in redness by the second. “I wanted to say yes.” It was all he could say. “I really, really wanted to say yes.”

“But you didn’t, and now it’s in the past.” Neville’s words dredged up that feeling of dread that had you worried all over again. You pushed it down in an instant, not wanting to lose your cool again in front of him, rather opting to say, “Neville, do you want to shag or not?”

Well, that certainly wasn’t much better.

“Yes!” he blurted, to your surprise.

Unfortunately, you were only able to mutter a dismal little, “Oh.”

“Shit, sorry, I...that’s not what I meant.” Neville took one look at your face before he admitted, “Okay, yes, that’s a lie. That  _ is _ what I meant.”

“Neville, please,” you begged, hoping to spare yourself from the embarrassment, “just spit it out.”

Neville opened his mouth, then closed it, then did that approximately ten more times. You felt that pit forming in your stomach again so you nodded, turned around, then made your way to the door. As you went to mumble a quick “thanks”, Neville grabbed you by the wrist, spinning you around to plant a firm kiss against your lips. You felt the world tilting on its axis so you anchored yourself on his shoulders. But as soon as you relaxed into it, he pulled away.

“I don’t want to be just a rebound, (Y/N),” he breathed. “I fancied you. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since Hogwarts. I should’ve said yes.”

“Come here, would you?”

You tugged Neville by the collar of his button down, effectively pulling him into a kiss. You didn’t have much of a reference but Neville seemed like a better kisser than what you expected he would have been back in school. Sure, he still held on to that charming awkwardness but it was still so wonderfully delicious you weren’t sure how you’d kiss another person.

“How about this, then?” you mumbled against his lips. You leaned your forehead against his, pecking his lips one more time before you said, “We won’t have rebound sex, we’ll have comfort sex. Not much to comfort me over, but I’d really like to get into the shagging bit, if that’s alright with you.”

Neville tucked his hands underneath your legs and behind your back, carrying you bridal style as he walked towards his bedroom. He planted a gentle kiss on your forehead before tossing you onto his bed.

“It’s more than alright with me, darling.”

Neville shucked his shirt off, revealing his toned body. Your eyes widened at the sight and he immediately became shy under your gaze. You remembered how much he used to get teased when he was younger, especially about how he looked. You shook your head, understanding his concern. You wrapped your foot around the back of his leg, tugging him on top of you.

He kissed you passionately, like a man taking his first sip of water after spending years in the desert. He rolled his hips against yours, evoking a moan from you as you felt his hardness. He took the opportunity of your tilted back head, kissing up and down your exposed neck. He nibbled at the sensitive skin at the bottom of your neck just to hear you mewl again.

“Oh,  _ Neville. _ ”

“You like that?”

Before you could answer, Neville was placing more love bites down your neck and towards your collarbone. Slowly, he started to peel off the top of your dress, gasping when he realized you weren’t wearing a bra. He looked up at you, concern reading on his features.

“Neville,” you panted, “I need you.”

That was all he needed to hear. He licked and sucked your nipples until they were stiff, aching peaks. When he wasn’t teasing you with his tongue, he was rolling your sensitive nubs between his fingers. You were a writhing mess under his touch and neither of you really quite minded.

Neville sat up, tugging you with him. You hated the little whimper that escaped your lips as he ceased his torture, a chuckle coming from him.

“What are you doing?” you asked.

“Turn around for me, darling.”

Reluctantly, you spun around at his request, facing his small, neat desk. Neville slowly pulled your dress off, falling to his knees behind you. You stepped out of the dress, ready to take your heels off as well.

“No, keep them on. They’re the perfect height.”

Neville’s breath ghosted over your panties, his hesitation evident. To ease his anxieties, you whispered, “Neville, please. I’ve been thinking about this for years,  _ please. _ ”

That seemed to calm him instantly. He pressed a kiss against your clothed core, your thighs quivering. He took a calloused finger, carefully pulling your panties to the side.

“(Y/N), you’re soaked. All for me, darling?”

“You’re such a fucking tease.”

“I’m not always a tease, you know.” Neville continued to place sloppy kisses against your sex, not delivering as much as you hoped he would.

“O-oh, yeah? Prove it.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he was on you, lapping up your arousal. You moaned a mix of his name and obscenities as he gave you head from behind. The familiar tightness in your lower stomach built up and was only perpetuated as he inserted two fingers inside of you.

“Such a tight little pussy,” he cooed as you gripped around him. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, yes, keep going-” You cut yourself off as Neville’s tongue and fingers stopped their torture. “Where are you going?”

You glanced over your shoulder to see Neville removing his pants. Your eyes widened as he stroked his cock lazily, a smirk growing on his lips as he caught you staring. He rested his throbbing member against your ass, still rubbing himself.

He took his cock and swished the tip through your dripping sex, groaning at the sensation. You felt him line up with your entrance as he confirmed one last time, “You’re positive about this? With me and all?”

“Fuck me, Neville. Please, fuck me.”

He pushed into you in one smooth movement. A breathy mewl left your lips at the sudden fullness inside of you. Neville peppered little kisses across your shoulder blade, mumbling quiet affirmations in your ears.

“You’re so beautiful, so sexy.”

“Neville?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Move. Please.”

“Anything for you.”

His thrusts were slow but sensual, his moans decadent, filling the room. As you neared that glorious peak once more, you involuntarily clenched around Neville. Every time you did, he began to grow sloppy, pistoning inside of you.

“Oh! Oh, fuck!” You felt it, you were seconds away. “Neville, fuck! I’m gonna-... _ fuck! _ ”

You had never came so hard. You were gasping, moaning, crying Neville’s name as he rode through your orgasm. Your ex wasn’t even a thought in your brain― Neville had fucked him out of you.

As you finished, Neville pulled out, moaning your name as you felt hot streams of liquid coating your back. His heaving slowed and quieted as he grabbed his wand, cleaning off your back with a quick charm.

You stood up, shaky in your heels. “Can I take these off now?”

Neville laughed quietly. “Of course, take them off.”

You slipped out of your shoes with a giggle, feeling much shorter next to Neville now. You clasped your hands around the back of his neck, pecking him gently.

“Neville?”

He hummed in response.

“Can I stay the night?”

“You don’t even need to ask.”

Later that night, laying Neville’s bare chest, you pressed a loving kiss against him. He looked down at you, a grin tugging at his lips.

“I fancied you terribly,” he admitted. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to say yes.”

“Fancied me or fancy me?”

“Pardon?”

“Fancied me or fancy me?”

“I…” Neville stammered with anxiousness before meeting your gaze, easing him in an instant. “Fancy you. Definitely fancy you.”

A sense of calm settled over you two. Listening to his steady heart rate and quiet breathing had you drifting off. Your near sleep was interrupted by Neville speaking up once more.

“You know, 4th year me would have positively lost it if he saw us now.”

“Believe me, the feeling’s mutual.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (@15-dogs) and wattpad (@15dogs)!!


End file.
